


山花

by qiaoxiayizhifan



Category: Fandoms, Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform, 魏白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaoxiayizhifan/pseuds/qiaoxiayizhifan
Relationships: 山花
Kudos: 3





	山花

生日快乐  
魏白

从一开始白就不懂勋。无论是在节目中闹他还是私下约她一起吃饭跑步，他都不知道为何勋对他那么的热情。白本就是一个慢热的人，所以对于勋的热情白是有点受宠若惊的。但久了，白也就习惯了有个人那么的闹他。甚至有的时候白都会想起那个人的拥抱和调侃。当白某一天在片场等候的时候，脑海里突然闪过勋上次来探班的时候出的闹剧，不禁对着剧本痴笑。  
“哟，小白。剧本有那么好笑吗？”导演原本是来找白让他准备好的，但是却发现此人对着剧本笑得一脸痴情，就决定闹闹他。  
“啊……哦……不是，只是突然想起好笑的事情。”白回过神来才发现自己的失态。  
“欸，说实在的，小白。你最近是不是有啥情况啊？我见你很常一个人搁哪儿发呆傻笑的。”导演贱贱的笑着说。  
“我能有啥情况啊？”虽然白是那么说得，但是他的心脏却好似做了亏心事要被发现了一样疯狂的跳个不停。  
“没谈个女朋友啥的？就看你这情况，像是个刚热恋的样子啊。”  
听闻了导演的话，白的新里突然“咯噔”的漏跳了一拍。  
“呐呐呐……就这表情，被我说中了吧。好了，准备一下吧。等会儿到你了。”导演拍了拍白的肩膀对着对讲机喊了些什么就走开了。  
白摸着自己心脏的位子，后续的紧张感让他的心脏还在疯狂的跳动着。那时候，白才知道自己不妥了。

当白得知了自己的心意后，他第一个念头就是：勋对于他的感情有事如何呢？一开始白认为自己应该是不同于他人的，对于勋来说。可观察的时间一长，白就发现其实勋对于其他的弟弟们也是不赖的，这就让白有些却步了。好多次，每当勋依靠在他身上的时候，他都很想问他：“对你来说，我是什么？”但每次话到嘴边又被他咽了回去。胆大如他也是有害怕的时候。又有谁知道那句：“我最害怕魏大勋”是包含了多少的真情。他害怕答案并不如他的心意，所以倒不如继续维持这样的关系，至少，还能赖在他身边不是？  
可能是连上天都起了怜悯的心吧。让白终于有了一次机会可以认清勋对于自己的感情。那是在一次勋的生日宴会上。勋邀请了几位友人一起庆生。勋那天可乐开怀了，喝了不少的酒。几杯酒下肚，勋也有些醉意了。一只手枕着脑袋，看着众人谈笑风生。高脚的玻璃酒杯在灯光的照耀下折射着亮光。他看了一眼坐在他身边，他心心念念的人儿与众人说笑着。在众多酒杯闪着的金光中，他笑起来的侧颜看起来格外的迷人。不知道是出于本意抑或被酒精熏晕了脑袋，勋在不自觉中伸出了手，抚上了白眼边的那颗泪痣。后者猛是一愣，慢慢的转过头看向他，却一下撞进了那不算大却意外深邃的眸子中。白的心脏狂跳不止，直觉告诉他，现在就是最佳的时机。那句他在镜子前练习了许久的话就卡在喉间，让白怪难受的。勋好似真的喝醉了，完全没有意识到众人正在望着自己。摸着那颗泪痣的手突然慢慢开始不安分的动了起来，顺着白的轮廓摸挲着。后者更像是被电触及了一般，本能的抓住了勋的手。何见气氛越发的不对，便打发众人走了。白忍着那么些年的委屈，努力的在脑子中重组着言语。  
“你……”  
“喜欢你……真的。”话还没问出，勋就给了答案。  
“什……什么？”白有些的回不过神来。  
“喜欢你，好些年了。”勋坐直了身子，直愣愣的勾着白的双眸看。正当白在窃喜打算把那句“我也喜欢你”说出口的时候，勋却开始抽泣了起来。  
“可……可是不行啊……白……可是不行啊……怎么办……”勋好似真的醉了，连说话都不利索了，含含糊糊的。白皱眉，实在听不清勋想表达什么。  
“就……就我一个儿子啊……爸妈……就我一个儿子……”勋抓着白的肩膀，晃了晃眼神，目光努力的想聚焦在白的身上。  
听到勋的这句话，白的心里“咯噔”了一下。要是说勋说是因为他们都是活在聚光灯下，无法大胆的宣告的话，白或许还能说他退出演艺圈。但唯独牵扯到家人，让白没有办法。勋是家中的独苗，自己里应当不该把人给拐弯。不可以那么自私，白敬亭。白这样和自己说。  
“你醉了，我送你回家吧。”白吸了吸鼻子，假作勋说的全是醉话。

“哎，你可真沉啊，大哥。”白将勋摔进了自己的保姆车，自己也跟着上了车，越过勋坐到另一边。  
“白哥，他怎么喝成这样？送他回家吗？”经纪人转过头问坐在后座的人。  
白瞟了一眼因为被他摔而不小心撞到头在那儿嘀咕着头疼的勋叹了一口气：“不用了，回我家吧。”  
聚餐的地方离白的住处有些的远，还没到达，勋就在迷迷糊糊中醒了过来。  
“这儿哪儿啊？”充满鼻音的声音让白把视线从手机上移到了他身上。“醒了？”  
“……我喝多了？”勋看了眼白，又转过头，直视着前方，嘀咕了一句。  
“哟，还能有这种意识算是很不错的了。”白调侃。  
“……我没出什么乱子吧？”勋看着白问。白愣了愣，然后换上笑容：“向我告白算不？”勋一听的时候确实有些的慌乱。自己该不会是吐了什么真言吧？但是看白的笑容，勋又有些拿不准了。  
“那什么……在暗处看手机很伤眼的哈。”勋咳嗽了一声，转移了话题。  
“嗯……”白咽了咽口水，对于自己这种想考验对方的心思有些惭愧。  
“那你给答案了吗？”良久，勋来了那么一句。“嗯？”  
“我的告白。”这时车刚好停在红绿灯前，路灯和红光映在勋的脸上，那双深邃的眼眸一下撞进了白的胸口。白甚至都能听到自己的心脏疯狂跳动着的频率。白的经纪人从后视镜偷看了一眼自家的老板。白有些慌张的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，正要回答时，勋却贴了过来。白顿时觉得唇被什么柔软的东西覆上了。淡然的酒气在鼻腔散开。白下意识的闭上眼，去享受在这个吻。但是勋很快就结束了这场闹剧，离开了白的唇，坐回到自己的位子上。  
“除了在你的鞋子上写字，我还有个生日愿望，不知公子可否答应？”勋轻轻的笑了笑。白先是想了一下，然后点头。“不要告诉我答案，好吧？”勋看了看白的经纪人的后脑勺又转过头看向白说。这时，红灯转绿了，车子在移动中给路灯停留的时间不到一秒，叫勋看不清白的表情。只听到白在那片黑暗中，有些颤抖的“嗯”了一声。勋松了口气。他可不想在生日这天失恋。  
那场闹剧过后，两人就不再有交集，知道车子来到了勋位于北京的住处。白愣了一下，看了眼经纪人。经纪人在后视镜留给了他一个眼神，白低下头去。勋状况外的开了车门，和白道别后便直径的走进了小区。  
白依靠在椅背上，有些脱虚的笑了一下。  
这个人总是那么的自私。  
抬起脚，看了眼他脚上的鞋，昏黄的小区灯光微弱的照了进来。“THE KID FROM HUAI ROU”  
看着那几个字，白笑了。  
“生日快乐”  
他说。


End file.
